


don't know why i think i could lie

by flooded_in_the_sky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Leo is a good friend, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sickfic, Swearing, but not really, could be platonic?, youtubers au, yuri's sick but refuses to admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flooded_in_the_sky/pseuds/flooded_in_the_sky
Summary: Yuri gets sick after VidCon, and because he refuses to admit it, Otabek has to take care of him.title based off screen by twenty one pilots. because, once again, i can't come up with an original title to save my life.





	don't know why i think i could lie

Yuri sat at his computer, trying to edit his latest video. It was a general life update after VidCon, as he didn't have any other ideas and he had to post something this month. But he wasn't exactly making progress. Every time Yuri left the safety of the pile of blankets he was sitting under to even try and touch the desktop, he was hit with a wave of chills and shaking. 

“Yuri! What do you want for dinner?” Otabek called from the living room. 

“I'm not really in the mood to eat,” Yuri yelled back, trying to sound as loud as he could through the blankets. 

“How long have you been editing?” Otabek asked, getting up from the couch and pausing the show he was watching.

“I don't know? It's taking a while. I'm not really sure how I want this to look in the end.” Yuri replied, shivering as he tried to move closer to the desk.

“Maybe you should take a break, dude. Come on. We can watch The Office. I know you love yelling at Michael because he's an idiot.”

“The man should not be in charge of an office building! He’s delusional at best!” Yuri yelled, forgetting they had neighbors who would surely be irritated with him for being so loud. But they hadn't complained yet, which meant he’d keep being loud.

“Yuri, seriously. You've been at it for two hours.” Otabek said, sounding concerned.

“Fine. I'm bringing my blankets, though.”

“Okay?” Otabek said, confused. Yuri almost never got cold. Maybe he was getting a little sick. 

“I’m here,” Yuri said, although it was muffled, and Otabek looked surprised if only for a split second. There were a lot more blankets than he had anticipated. He’d have to figure out a way to take Yuri’s temperature without him knowing, as he refused to admit he ever got sick. It happened rarely, too. 

“Alright. Sit wherever, because I think I’m gonna grab some tortilla chips or whatever we have in the pantry,” Otabek said, and Yuri quickly rearranged his mass of warmth so he could see the TV. He felt around for the remote to start the episode again, and unpaused it just as Otabek sat down.

“Are you okay, Yuri? You usually-”  
“I’m fine. Just a little cold is all,” Yuri cut his friend off, preparing himself for whatever shenanigans were about to go down in Scranton. 

  
  
  


Yuri was asleep not fifteen minutes after the start of the show, which Otabek took as an opportunity. He raced to the cabinet that kept their medicine, which was a half-empty bottle of Tylenol that was probably expired, a bottle of allergy medicine that was at least six months old and had never been opened, and a thermometer that needed new batteries. Otabek quickly changed them, hoping Yuri was still asleep. He walked back in and awkwardly took Yuri’s temp. The results: he was burning at around 103 degrees Fahrenheit _ (because I’m American and we can’t just use the same measurement system as everybody else in the world because reasons) _ . Otabek let Yuri keep sleeping. Hopefully his fever won’t be as high when he wakes up.

  
  
  


“Yura? Are you okay?” Otabek asked, turning on the living room light. Yuri wasn’t in the cocoon of blankets on the couch. He would have known if Yuri had gone back to his bed, and he wasn’t there. Which meant Yuri was in the bathroom, probably. Otabek ran down the hall and knocked quietly on the door. 

“Yuri? Are you in there?” Otabek asked, quieter this time.

“S’okay. Go back to bed, Beka,” Yuri replied, sounding a little slurred.

“Yuri, I’m going to come in, okay?”

“Go back to bed. I’m fine.” Yuri said sternly, or as sternly as he could. Otabek opened the door slightly and found Yuri curled in a ball on the floor.

“Yura, what’s wrong? Why are you in here?” Otabek asked in a tone that meant business. He wasn’t taking any excuses, and Yuri could see it in his eyes.

“Okay, I’ve felt like shit all day,” Yuri said. There was something about Otabek that made him cave every time and he didn’t know what it was. “I’ve been freezing and I was sure when I came in here I was going to throw up.”

“Yura, come on. Let’s get some medicine and then you can go back to bed, or the couch or wherever you want to sleep.” 

“It’s three in the morning and I know we don’t have any medicine that isn’t expired.” Yuri said, and Otabek was about to tell him about the Tylenol, but stopped after he remembered.

“Well, I’ll just have to get some, then.”

“You dumbass. You are not leaving to get me drugs at this hour of the morning. I can wait until the sun’s up, at least,” Yuri said, but the wave of chills that hit him at that moment said otherwise.

“I’m going to see if the CVS around the corner is still open. I’ll be right back, and call me if you need anything.” Otabek said gently, and Yuri nodded. He heard Otabek’s footsteps down the hall to his room, and then he came back with a hoodie for Yuri. 

“I’ll be right back, Yura.”

“Okay. Thanks.” Yuri said quietly as Otabek went back down the hall, and he didn’t think he had been loud enough.

  
  
  


Yuri pulled on the hoodie, and realized it was Otabek’s after seeing the sleeves were just a little too long. He walked slowly back to the couch and turned the TV on for background noise, but after fifteen minutes of lying under blankets with his eyes shut, Yuri knew he wasn't going back to sleep any time soon. Turning on a show that was actually entertaining was his only option, but he wasn't in the mood to wait ten minutes for Netflix to decide if the Wifi was working or not. Yuri channel-flipped until he landed on some international house show and tuned out the buyers. He was more interested in the places and buildings themselves, mostly because after living in a small town all his life and moving to a bigger city only a few years ago, the world outside of Yuri’s apparent bubble seemed so much more interesting and exciting. He had always been a little jealous of JJ and Isabella because their channel was based on their travels and the places they got to visit. Yuri was so lost in thinking about all the places he would go if he could that he didn't hear Otabek unlock the door and come in.

“Yuri? You still awake?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah, I’m on the couch,” He replied.

“I got some meds. I’ll get some water so you can take them and try to get some sleep.” Otabek said, walking towards the kitchen. He came back with a mug and the bottle.

“Thanks, Beka,” Yuri said, and downed two of the pills.

“Anytime. Now, go to sleep, and wake me up if you need anything,” Otabek said, and went back into his room. Yuri blamed his racing heartbeat on the fever. But he knew that wasn’t the reason it was there.

  
  
  


“Leo?”

“Hey, Yuri. Heard you're sick?”

“Yep. If I leave the bubble of blankets I've made, I'm gonna freeze.”

“That sucks, man. But judging by your text, I'm assuming that's not the reason you're calling.”

“No, it's not. Leo, what do I do? I thought that crush was something that died in my old flat. And now I that I know he might return my feelings, it’s not as bad. But it's still awful.”

“You could tell him? But that's obviously not the best option at the moment,” Leo said, trying to think. There had to be something else that Yuri could do.

“No, it's fine. It’ll blow over. It did last time, so there's no reason that it shouldn't this time,” Yuri said, shifting in his spot on the couch. “Otabek’s out getting food and stuff, so he shouldn't be back for a while. But enough about my shitty emotions. You said you had something you wanted to talk about?”

“Yeah, actually. So you remember how the last day of VidCon I walked around with those two vloggers?”

“Yep.”

“Well, I kept in contact with one, and we’ve been Skyping, and I think I like him a bit.”

“What’s his name?” Yuri asked, stretching to grab his laptop. He wanted to investigate. Not stalk. Just see what this guy was like. 

“Guang-Hong Ji. He’s honestly the sweetest person I’ve ever met, and it helps that he’s adorable, too.” Leo sounded sheepish.

“Well, if I were you, I’d try to meet face-to-face more often. If it's possible, I mean. But I'd wait to see if the friendship keeps going before saying anything.” Yuri said. “There’s not much else I can think of, at the moment.”

“Well, you  _ are _ kind of dying right now. Thanks, Yuri. Do you think JJ might have any helpful advice?”

“Advice? Yes. Helpful? Maybe,” Yuri laughed, and Leo chuckled on the other end. 

“Well, I’ve kept you long enough. Take a nap or something. Get better.” Leo tried to sound stern, but Yuri could hear the laughter in his voice.

“Thanks, Leo. Good luck.”

“You too. Bye.”

“Bye.” Yuri said, and hung up. 

 


End file.
